Better than ramen
by ANBU-san
Summary: NaruXAyame oneshot. Naruto gets an offer for free ramen that he cant refuse! See end of chapter for poll.
1. Better than ramen

AN: This is my first one shot that I've been patient enough to type out (I hate typing cuz I'm a really slow typist) Please be nice. Naruto X Ayame, characters may be slightly OOC I'm sorry about that but these two would never hook up otherwise. Ayame is 17 in this fic.

AN2: Edited slightly, no major changes but the story flows better.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sniff, so sad.

Naruto was shocked, he'd done something terrible, he lost his free meal voucher at Ichiraku ramen. Franticly searching everywhere he found nothing, he even checked behind his hita-ate, remembering that he put it there once and found… nothing.

Ayame was watching the stand while Teuchi was out of town getting custom ingredients for a new type of ramen, she was amused and slightly excited by the sight of Naruto who currently had his shirt off, shaking it out trying to find that voucher.

Ayame started having indecent thoughts of Naruto and a small trickle of blood came from her nose, she quickly wiped it away and got a great idea as to how she could make her fantasies become a reality.

"Naruto?" she said softly, "Hai Ayame-neechan?" Ayame thought carefully about what to say next and after a moment said "There is a way you could get your free ramen" "really?!" Naruto was excited about this he could get free ramen! "Yes really, but you just have to do one thing for me"

"And what's that?"

"Follow me and find out".

Ayame lead him to a small house near the store, "what are we doing here Ayame-neechan?" Naruto asked before being ushered in and having the door locked behind him.

Naruto was getting nervous he didn't like having no way out, but he remembered the Ayame and her father had always been kind to him, so he went without question. Ayame took his hand and pulled him into the living room and to the couch.

"Have a seat Naruto-kun". Naruto sat down and started wondering how this could get him ramen. "Would you like something to drink?" brought him out of his thoughts, "we have tea, fruit juice or if you would like, some sake" "just tea will be fine" Ayame left the room and returned a few minutes later with 2 cups of tea and handed one to Naruto.

Naruto being unsure of what was going on gulped down a mouthful of boiling tea. Tears came to his eyes and he gasped for breath the tea burning his mouth and throat, Ayame seeing his pain moved closer and said "poor baby" seductively before leaning in and kissing him gently.

Naruto almost had a heart attack, one of the most beautiful girls he knew just kissed him!

Ayame pulled back and whispered "if you want your free ramen just all you have to do is do what I say, I promise that you will like it" Naruto only nodded dumbly, still not over his shock. Ayame leaned back in and kissed him again while unzipping his customary orange jacket, Naruto finally started kissing back and their tongues battled for dominance.

As soon as Naruto's jacket was off Ayame started removing his shirt, Naruto, getting the idea started untying Ayame's obi and loosened her white kimono. Naruto reached in and held her by the waist, her skin soft and warm under his hands.

Ayame finally got Naruto's shirt off and caressed his surprisingly muscular chest, he really didn't look this well built with that ridiculous orange jacket on all the time.

Naruto kissed down her jaw line and down her neck stopping just above her collar bone and sucking gently, eliciting a moan from Ayame. Naruto removed his hands from her

getting a groan of frustration from Ayame but she had no complaints when he pulled off her kimono leaving her in a lacy black bra and a now thoroughly wet white cotton panties.

Ayame, not to be outdone quickly pulled off Naruto's pants leaving him in boxers with a ramen and swirls pattern on them.

"cute" was all that Ayame said before kissing Naruto again. Naruto reached behind her with one hand and unclipped her bra while gently massaging her left breast, Naruto threw the bra into one corner and started focusing on Ayame's magnificent tits, they fit comfortably in his hands overflowing slightly, they were firm yet still soft with light pink nipples that hardened to the touch.

Naruto licked the warm flesh of her breasts and sucked on the nipple, gently biting every now and then, Ayame moaned loudly when he bit down hard purely by accident but that made him realise-she liked pain, he didn't know how much but she liked it.

Naruto increased the pressure on her hard nipples making her moan louder and grinding her crotch into his thigh, leaving a glistening trail of her sweet juices where ever she went.

Naruto paused for a moment to slowly pull down Ayame's soft cotton panties and was pleasantly surprised when he found her to be completely hairless between her legs. Lifting her off him and laying her down on her back with her legs bent at the knee and slightly spread.

Naruto kissed her gently and then kissed his way down her body nipping her with his teeth every now and then, biting each of her nipples in turn and then blowing softly on them before continuing on his journey south.

Ayame moaned when he reached her junction but groaned when he avoided her most sensitive bits. Naruto loved her taste but loved teasing her more, he would lick gently, barely touching her, plunge his tongue into her and remove it just as suddenly, this went on for a minute or two before Ayame panted "quit(gasp) teasing and(gasp) do it properly".

"Beg" was her only reply. Ayame didn't want to but she needed release, she wanted to cum so badly, she held out for a minute before all but screaming

"Eat me! Eat my pussy and make me cum! Please Naruto-sama!"

After hearing this Naruto was more than happy to oblige, he licked deeply into her moist folds before clamping his lips around her clit and sucking hard, Ayame grabbed the back of his head and ground his face into her juicy cunt.

Naruto slipped his middle finger into her, she was tight he doubted if he could fit a second finger in to her, and pushed his finger in as far as he could searching for her g-spot, he found it and rubbed it hard making her buck against his finger as she came with a loud scream.

Naruto kissed her, letting her taste her own juices while gently stroking her pussy bringing her down from her high but beginning her climb to ecstasy again.

Ayame reached down and pulled off his boxers and stared at him, saying he is big for a 13 year old would be like saying that Jiraya is only a slight pervert, Naruto was huge!

11" of meat stood proud between his legs. "Seeing the size of this thing… I need it in me NOW!"

"Are you sure Ayame-chan? You're awfully tight and I don't want to hurt you"

"Do it Naruto please, I need it" Ayame used puppy dog eyes,

"Ayame-chan, you only had to ask you know."

Naruto positioned his cock at her entrance before slowly pushing in, Ayame was incredibly tight, tears welled up in her eyes. Naruto tried to stop and pull out, he didn't want to hurt her but she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in deeper.

Naruto felt something blocking him from going in any deeper, he paused "Ayame-chan, there wont be any going back from here on if we continue. Are you sure?"

"Do it Naruto I want it and there is no one I'd rather be with for my first time."

Naruto bent over and started sucking on a nipple in reply, he suckled on the right one while pinching the left between his fingers eliciting a small moan from Ayame, that was what he was waiting for. Naruto thrust into her, Ayame screamed in both pleasure and pain.

Naruto stopped and Ayame latched onto him, holding him deep within her. After a minute or two she nodded and Naruto started moving his hips, slowly at first but Ayame moaned out "faster Naru-kun, faster"

Naruto, being the giving man he was naturally obliged and the two increased their pace, Ayame meeting him on every stroke her tight cunt pumping up and down his shaft at an ever increasing rate.

Ayame began moaning loudly, Naruto bit down on the nipple he was sucking on. Ayame screamed, not in pain but in orgasmic bliss. Her pussy clamping down on Naruto's cock, griping him tightly, urging him to cum.

Naruto just continued pumping into her and Ayame came again. Naruto showed what his legendary stamina was truly meant for, slamming into Ayame until she was in a constant state of orgasm, her mouth and eyes open wide in a silent scream of bliss. Ayame's pussy was milking Naruto for all it was worth and soon Naruto could feel pressure building up from deep within. "Ayame-chan I'm gonna cum." "Don't you dare pull out Naruto!" "But…" His protest cut short when she gave him the puppy dog eyes again.

"I'm cumming!" Naruto released a loud moan as he filled Ayame with his seed.

Ayame felt Naruto's cum splash into her womb and let out a shriek of delight before she passed out from the exhaustion of being fucked for four hours straight. Naruto pulled out of her and cleaned her up, then bent over to kiss her on the cheek. Ayame mumbled in her sleep "Was it good?" "Better than ramen Ayame-chan" He picked her up and took her to her bed, laid her down and cuddled next to her "More Naru-kun?" "Tomorrow Ayame-chan"

Naruto fell asleep with her in his arms. This was a good thing because he didn't hear perverted giggling coming from the window. "This is going to be the best Icha Icha book ever! heehee!"

AN: please R&R and no flames. If you like it please tell me. And the winner is… Not sure, at first no-one voted for the OC but now, its pretty much neck and neck. The polls close on the 1st of November and hopefully the next chapter will be out by the end of November, college closes on the 23rd and I'm way behind schedule.

I have another one-shot out but it's a lolli called Naruto's day off, so if you find lollicon offensive don't read it.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok finally got round to Chapter 2, you have voted and the result is… NarutoXAyameXAnkoXOC. I had a few problems for this chapter, I couldn't find a good name for the OC, then I realized that the OC was too much of a slut in the first draft so I had to change her completely (she's still a bit sluttish), I decided to go the easy way out and borrow Hiruka from Love Hina to work from. But it's finished now hooray for me! The third chapter had already been drafted (lemon and assorted filling remains)

I felt that this chapter was a let down, my heart just wasn't in it for the second half of the lemon, but I tried and it didn't turn out too bad.

Hiruka is 2 years older than Ayame in this (that's 19 for those of you who are mathematically impaired) and OOC(even for a character from a different series).

-------------------

A few weeks after the first get together Ayame and Naruto had been meeting regularly almost anywhere that they had some privacy, at her house, at his apartment, in the alley behind the stand, under the front counter in the stand, on the front counter. They had been meeting almost daily whenever Naruto didn't have a mission.

It was the morning after a particularly long night that Ayame decided to visit her long time friend Hiruka who owned a tea stand renowned for its dango. Hiruka was setting up for the day when Ayame walked into her stand with an ever so slight limp, smiling brightly. "Ayame-chan, long time no see! I see you've been having some fun… so did you finally get the courage to get him alone" chirped Hiruka with a knowing glint in her eye.

"Morning Hiru-chan, and yes, in fact it happened a few weeks ago and we've been going at it almost non-stop since. I don't think I can keep up with him anymore, he just has too much stamina, when I'm ready to pass out there he is barely having broken a sweat. It's insane!" half groaned Ayame

"But you wouldn't trade it for the anything would you?" remarked Hiruka

"Hell no" came the reply "Not for anything, though I'm not sure that I'm satisfying him, I mean he handles me so easily that it makes me believe that I need help, you'll help me won't you? I know it's a lot to ask but I trust you."

"Well first off, are you sure? And secondly, is he as hung as Hinata said he is?" said Hiruka with a completely serious look on her face.

Ayame seemed to debate with herself before nodding "As long as we do this together I have no problem with it. And for the record he's a hell of alot bigger"

"Great, this ought to be fun! I've just gotta ask just how big is he?"

"He's about a foot long and quite thick, being screwed by him feels like your getting an arm shoved in you"

"Ow that might hurt I don't think I'm ready for something like that" said Hiruka with a flinch. Ayame looked at her with gleeful eyes "and you won't be able to walk for a week! Naruto had to cover for me with a henged Kage bunshin. But I wouldn't trade the experience for anything."

Hiruka flinched this would be both good and bad, it would be great while it lasts but she might ruin herself for other men, after all not many are hung like horses. She liked the feeling of being full and stretched but no one would do that easily after a night with Naruto.

"I'm in but I swear if no other man pleases me afterward I'm blaming you!" stated Hiruka.

Ayame squealed happily "Thank you, I knew I could count on you! Be at my place at around 7"

The two said their goodbye's and Ayame left the tea stand neither noticing a shadowed figure seated in a dark corner of the stall, the figure grinned evilly and disappeared.

Not even the shadowed figure saw Jiraya with a heavy nose bleed hidden in a nearby tree.

-----

Naruto knocked on Ayame's front door, he'd been told to be there at 7:30 and was just on time. Ayame opened the door and let him in, leading him directly into the living room without saying a word.

Naruto wondered what was going on. Had he angered her in some way? Had he… His thoughts were abruptly cut off when a pair of hands wrapped around him from behind and slid into his pants. He was confused, Ayame was in front of him and holding his hand, but there were two feminine hands in his pants, massaging his member.

Ayame giggled and the look on his face, "surprise Naruto-kun! I hope you enjoy my present to you."

Naruto was speechless as he turned around to face the hot woman fondling his balls.

"Ayame-chan it's sooo big! How did you ever fit it in?" asked Hiruka.

Ayame giggled again "Naruto-kun this is Hiruka-chan, I figured that you have too much energy for me, so I called in some help. Now I know it will be awkward at first but you may take her as much as you want, for tonight, as for me, anytime you want."

Hiruka pulled off Naruto's pants revealing his huge cock. She tenderly licked the head as she stroked his shaft, Ayame joined her quickly and played with the older girls breasts through her clothes while licking and sucking on Naruto's meat.

Naruto had yet to say anything as he was still in shock about what was happening, his GIRLFRIEND had brought another WOMAN into the bedroom without him ever bringing the topic up, it was all her idea!

Soon the girls picked up the pace seemingly just making out with each other with Naruto in between. "Girls, I'm gonna cum!" he groaned out. Ayame and Hiruka doubled their efforts and awaited Naruto's baby batter with open mouths.

Naruto grunted as he blew his load all over their faces, he calmed down and sat on the couch as he watched his girlfriend lick his cum off the other girl's face.

Ayame giggled as Hiruka licked the last of the cum off her face as well. She started loosening Hiruka's clothes while she kissed her closest friend. "Let's give Naruto a show that he will never forget!"

Naruto sat on a recliner while Ayame and Hiruka tangled with each other, kissing and biting every inch of soft, delicate skin they could reach.

Hiruka rolled over Ayame and sat on her face heavily, pinning the younger girl down. "Eat me!" moaned Hiruka whilst grinding her juicy quim into her friend's face.

Ayame obeyed the girl and lapped away happily making Hiruka moan.

Naruto was enjoying the show, the girls certainly knew each others body's and he suspected that this wasn't the first time they had been together.

Ayame had gotten on top of Hiruka when Naruto finally came out of his musings, his girlfriend had three fingers in her friend's ass and was trying for a fourth.

A minute later and Ayame was fisting the other girl's ass hard, Naruto couldn't take it and jumped them. He rammed his cock into Ayame's pussy making her scream, she hadn't been expecting the intrusion.

Naruto pounded into her with such force that she collapsed face first into Hiruka's cunt. Hiruka smiled wondering when she'd get that monster in her.

Ayame contracted around him and passed out, Naruto was surprised at this, she usually lasted longer. He gently pulled out of her and extracted her hand from her friend's stretched anus. "Well Hiruka it seems that Ayame is out of the race" Naruto kneeled between the older girl's legs, sliding the head of his cock up and down her slit. "Do you want it?" Hiruka nodded and Naruto pushed his way in.

The girl was defiantly more experienced than Ayame had been during their first time, but Hiruka was not nearly capable of taking Naruto's meat easily, she stretched and tore around him and loved every second of it.

Naruto started slow, speeding up gradually until his hips seemed to blur. Hiruka was in heaven, never before had she taken this much into herself, she doubted that she would ever again, her body spasmed gloriously as her mind overloaded itself with sensations few had ever given her.

She felt Naruto stiffen at some point and his seed fill her womb, but the world went dark soon after.

Naruto cleaned both of the girls up and carried them to Ayame's bedroom, laid them on the bed and fell asleep between them not knowing that there would be a repeat performance of that evening in the morning.

The week after the fateful night Ayame and Hiruka met up at the tea stand again, Hiruka's cousin having covered for her as she couldn't walk.

"Hiru-chan!" greeted Ayame with a slightly more than friendly kiss. Hiruka was slightly shocked, not very due to the fact that they'd done more that just a week before, but shocked at how public it was, not that she minded, but the old Ayame would never do something like that.

"Ayame-chan, how are you? What have you been up to since we fuc..I mean last met"

Ayame giggled, "I've been ridden raw that's what! The moment you left the bastard shagged me again as a thank you and then again as a present to me and then again for fun. Don't even get me started on what happened after nightfall that same day. He's just so…energetic, I love it!"

Hiruka was about to respond when a woman appeared beside them, slinging her arms around their sholders. "I like the sound of that! Care for and extra hand?"

"What the hell Mitarashi-san?" cried Hiruka

"Now-now, call me Anko-chan! I couldn't help but overhear the tale of the wonderful toy you have for a man! Can I play with him too?"

Ayame was offended, Naruto was not her toy if anything she was his plaything. "No! What did you think I'd say? You can't just barge in to our conversation and ask to fuck him! He is mine and only mine, I may need help every now and then but NO!" shouted Ayame.

Anko got an evil look on her face, "Let me play with him, you could even join I don't care, but I will screw him, don't make me tell the hokage that he's been slacking on missions because his girlfriend sucked away his energy through his cock!"

"You bitch! Naruto wouldn't do that!" argued Ayame.

Anko smiled sadistically "Oh really, what other reason would he have for refusing to take missions that take longer than a few days? He has always jumped at the long difficult missions but not lately."

"He's been doing that? I mean sure he's been in the village more often lately but still." Said Ayame in confusion. "Now let me take part in one of your nightly fuck fests or I will spill the beans, admin sure doesn't like it when ninja slack off especially if the ninja in question is not well liked."

Ayame sighed in resignation "Fine you sadistic whore, do it, but I will get revenge." She said scathingly.

Anko squealed happily "This is going to be so much fun!"

-----

AN: Chapter 2 gone, now to post chapter 3…

Anko's a bitch ne? For the record I like a gentle Anko every now and then, but I think that her character is supposed to be a seductress, but her past screwed with her head making her not so nice. Any way the next chapter will be up… sometime this year… actually its just about done. I was angry and stressed when I wrote it so be warned.


End file.
